


Chance Beyond Reality: Bonus Chapters

by SoulofHorus



Series: Crossover Stories [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonus Chapter, Cute things, F/M, Fluff, I kinda just wrote things, Read at your own discretion, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: The bonus chapters for my story: A Chance Beyond Reality. If you have not read CBR, then do so because there are minor spoilers.Chapters:Valentine's DaySome R&RVisit There and BackEditing Document
Relationships: Female Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Crossover Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all bonus chapters go here. This chapter was made for Valentine's Day 2020, and I should have made this a separate 'story' in the first place. So please forgive my lateness on this. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> -Horus

Sebastian was stressing out about the upcoming week. It was around this time that Crimson Days was coming up, well, if he was still in his world. Dove was super kind to inform him that Valentine’s Day was coming up since Crimson Days didn’t exist. He had to make it special for Faye since well, they are together.

That isn’t to say that they don’t have their fights, which both can admit when they are wrong, and they communicate often. Dove was ecstatic that Sebastian has Faye. When he isn’t around, Dove and Faye have girls talks, even Kat joins in on the mix. They talk about all sorts of embarrassing things about the men in their lives. “Then, he did a flip on his Sparrow, but what he didn’t expect was the fact that he got it stuck in the snow, nose deep! He finished the race first, but that was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen!” Dove said while laughing, her shell bouncing with delight.

Kat and Faye had to hold on to each other from laughing too hard. It was something that wasn’t too difficult to imagine. That and Dove had video evidence. Sebastian had stood up, shrugged off the snow and retrieved his sparrow before the other competitors showed up. Thankfully, no one knew it was actually him. While in the SRL, or Sparrow Racing League, all Guardians were anonymous in the event something super embarrassing happened. The Ghosts were given a masking code, created by Lord Shaxx, to apply over their systems. They were to deactivate them after the race, once they left the cameras’ sight.

Sebastian was still stressed. Nothing seems to fit for what he wants to do for her since she allowed him to open up his heart once more. For allowing himself to love again. There is nothing else that could top that, except…  _ that’s it _ .

Sebastian had his plan, now, he just needed to ask around for some materials.

* * *

Sebastian had immersed himself in his wor kshop all week. He had to be secretive about it. Dove was the only one who knew about it. Faye had wondered where the hell he was since he normally comes to visit her every day. While they are in a relationship, they aren’t that far into it, for example, they live separately. Moving in is a big step, and while they are confident with each other, they have their own reservations. They know they will work out. Sometimes, Sebastian doesn’t want to go back to his apartment since Faye won’t be there.

Faye went to his apartment in New Phoenix since the war with the Covenant ended, he needed a place to lie low, as people still didn’t know everything about him, and he preferred it that way. The fewer people that know the better. Sebastian was working with quantum mechanics, and with Dove’s help, they figured it out. He knew how to surprise his girlfriend.

Faye knocked on his door but received no reply. Sebastian quickly scrambled to put everything away and then ran to answer the door. Sebastian looked to see a smiling Faye whose eyes went down his chest. The scars that once littered his chest were still there, but faded. That didn’t matter to the former Spartan, she took a long look and subconsciously bit her lip.

Sebastian whistled, “You keep doing that, we will be taking this inside.” He smirked at seeing her cheeks flush. “However, I have a feeling as to why you’re here?”

Snapping out of her semi-lust filled state, she looked him right in the eyes, “Why haven’t you visited in the past four days?”

“I’m working on a surprise for you,” he admitted. “I’m just trying to test it to make sure it actually works. So, please don’t be mad.” he closed his eyes and awaited his answer. When he opened them, Faye had leaped into his arms, legs locked around his waist.

“A surprise, huh? How could you possibly surprise me?” The game has begun.

“Are you challenging me?!” he said back, before looking her in the eyes. Dove had quickly left the room but peeked in to record this special moment, but if it got too far, she was leaving, as she normally did with previous encounters.

“Maybe I am, Seb,” Faye whispered before they both kissed, and it expressed more than words ever could. They haven’t said the words yet, but if this kiss was any indication, then it was something to go off of.

Once they separated to breathe, Sebastian whispered, “Trust me, you’ll like this gift. I promise tomorrow, I’ll spend the whole day with you.”

Faye’s eye lit up like a Dawning Tree, “Really?”

“Anything for you, babe,” he chastely kissed her again before setting her down. Faye bit her lip and walked away, but not before Sebastian gave her ass a little smack. Sebastian was delighted to see that even though it was firm, it  _ jiggled _ .

“You’ll pay for that later, mister,” Faye mock scolded but failed to hide the blush from her cheeks.

“Oh I will, don’t you worry,” he smirked back before closing the door. “Dove, you can come out now! I need your help finishing these last few things, and we’ll be ready to test.” Sebastian hasn’t been back to his world in forever, around two years, at this present point. He wonders what has changed.

Dove helped him calibrate the last remaining pieces before the invention whirled to life. Dove was unsure, “Are you absolutely, one hundred percent positive that this is going to work?”

“Ever since we arrived here, I always wondered if it was possible to go back. Maybe this is the right thing to do, but as for how positive… ninety-five percent,” Sebastian shrugged, putting his gear back on, fastening his knives, and weapons.”

“What about the other five percent?” Dove had to ask.

“I don’t want to think about it, now come on,” and Sebastian went through his invention. Dove followed but grabbed specific coordinates to pull them back to if something goes awry.

* * *

Sebastian had made it through unscathed, as did Dove, and he brought the return device so that they could come back. “Well, where are we, did it work?”

_ “These topographical readings suggest around two years after your disappearance. So, yes, it worked. It’ll be a little more difficult getting back, but that’s something to adjust to later,”  _ Dove chirped inside his mind.

“That’s a relief. I wonder if the Tower is preparing for the celebration, I missed it because when…”

_ “I know Sebastian, but those scars will always be there and only will hurt if you let them. On the bright side, I will be there. Faye will be there,”  _ Dove said, sending calming waves of Light to her Guardian’s mind.

The hairs on the back of Sebastian’s neck rose. In a flash, he turned around, his Void Bow in hand, drawn back. He was pleasantly surprised to see a Solar Bow aimed at him. Sebastian grinned, he knew  _ exactly  _ who this was. “Well, this is certainly a surprise. Did you miss me?”

The person with the Solar Bow tensed, “No. That’s not possible… you were declared dead.”

Sebastian let his Bow drop before he opened his arms up, “Well, am I getting a hug or not, Kaz?”

The person named ‘Kaz’ dropped his Bow as well before grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders, making sure he was real, before hugging him, “Damn it, I thought I was going to outlive you. What the hell happened to you, when did you get the Void? I thought you said-”

“-That I was never going to get it, I know. Another time, but I was checking something and I have to get back. I have someone waiting for me, I planned to surprise her for Crimson Days since it doesn’t exist there.”

“You realize that Senea will want a full explanation, along with a few dozen notepads, right?” Kaz said, still holding Seb at arm’s length. “Wait…”

Sebastian cut him off, “Oh, I remember. Say... where is-”

“Kaz, where the hell are you?!” A voice shouted from behind Kaz. A voice that made Sebastian wince, and realize it was indeed, Kaz’s younger  _ biological _ sister, Senea.

Sebastian backed up and went invisible, hiding off to the side. He wanted to surprise her since she was always the one who loved surprises, even as old as she is. Just don’t mention old and her in the same sentence.

“Kaz, come on, we have to go. Verra will be waiting for us, and you know how much she hates waiting; especially when it comes to you,” a Warlock came up beside the other Hunter before hugging him. Kaz took a fleeting glance at the invisible figure of Sebastian. Kaz watched as the figure shrugged.

Sebastian took the chance, “Don’t look at me, Kaz, she’s your sister, and I’d hate to interrupt a family moment,” he said as he became visible. “Just don’t ever mention her  _ waiting _ on you again. I don’t need that image in my head.”

Senea immediately turned around, squealed, and jumped at Sebastian, who he caught as she squeezed him tightly as if he was going to disappear again. “I can’t believe it, you’re alive! I knew it!”

“You can let go now,” Sebastian carefully put Kaz’s excited sister down. “There is a time and a place for this, but right now, I have to go. You’ll see me again.”

Even behind the mask, Seb could imagine the crestfallen face of Senea. He reassured them both that he would be back, he was testing something. Which immediately got Senea’s attention. As he was backing away, “When I come back, I’ll explain, alright, bring lots of notebooks! See you Vel siblings!” and Sebastian went back through the portal that appeared out of thin air. It flickered once or twice then stabilized as he went through it.

* * *

Sebastian stepped out of the portal and took a major sigh of relief. “Dove? Are you still with me?”

The shell appeared, bristling, “Yes, Guardian, of course, I’m still with you. It’s only been two hours since our departure. So, we haven’t missed much.”

“Any problems with it?” Sebastian asked.

“Not that I can currently see, so it will work. How will you convince her to go?” Dove asked. Even after all this time, Faye was a difficult woman to convince.  _ Don’t tell her I said that. _

“She can’t resist a chance to beat on me, so that’s the how, but not the why. I’ll wing it,” Sebastian said, taking off his armor. “Now, I’m tired, I’m going to nap.” Dove chirped in her agreement.

The next day, Sebastian had called Faye down to the training room, and to bring her Spartan gear. So, when she asked why, he had told her that they were going to spar. Faye grinned maniacally. When they got to the room, Sebastian tsked, “This isn’t right, this will not do.” They have sparred in this room previously, so as to why he was complaining now made Faye raise an eyebrow.

Sebastian had gotten the remote for his invention ready and pressed a button, a portal opened, “Come on, Faye. I’ve been waiting to show you this.” Faye was concerned but walked up to him. His helmet clinked against hers and his hand clasped her free one, “Do you trust me?”

She responded immediately, “Of course I do.”

With that, they went through the portal.

* * *

When their feet touched the ground, Sebastian grinned, still holding onto her hand. The rose petals were falling, which meant Crimson Days was in effect. They appeared in the Tower landing zone, and he made it look like a transmat, so no one would think otherwise. Faye saw this and looked at the man she has been with for these past two years. “Did you set this up? Where are we?”

“Technically I didn’t set this up, but it is partially meant for you. Call it a celebration. Welcome to my universe, my dear Faye,” Sebastian chuckled before taking her into the Tower and maneuvered up to a balcony overlooking the Courtyard. She ignored the looks from the other people, the other Guardians, her armor her most definitive outlier. She felt out of place, and now she knew what Sebastian felt like over the past two years. She also noticed people pointing and looking on in shock.

“You know people are looking at you, right?” Faye nudged him with her elbow.

“I know. It’s not every day that when I was declared dead two years ago that people thought I would ever come back. I came here yesterday and ran into my old mentor and his sister. I swear sometimes they treat me like a child,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Well, you do act like a child sometimes,” Faye snickered.

Sebastian put a hand over his heart in mock-hurt, “Rude. Oh, what have you done to me?”

“Was this your surprise that you kept hidden from me?” Faye asked shyly.

“Yeah, it was. Since I’ve seen a lot of your world, I’d thought it was only fair I show you my world. Welcome to the last safe City on Earth, Faye,” Sebastian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, as close as they can with the armor in the way.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” Faye whispered.

“Not  _ everyone _ is looking at you, some of them are looking at me, remember? You just mentioned it, you are just now noticing. When I arrived in your world, I disappeared from mine. So, people are doing double-takes. Plus, you look like a Titan. Must think you have some cool armor,” Sebastian explained.

“So, what’s with the rose petals?” Faye inquired.  _ They seemed to be falling from out of nowhere. _

“See the big ball over there?” Sebastian pointed to the Traveler. “Thank that. This holiday is called Crimson Days, or as it could be known as, the Valentine’s Day equivalent.” There were banners displaying the Crimson Days sigil and in between the banners were lines and lines of rose petals that reform and fall, creating a rain effect. The Traveler knows that everyone deserves a chance to sit back and enjoy the world, specifically Guardians.

Faye’s mind was already turning gears, “Wait are you-”

“I’m asking you to be my Valentine or my Crimson Days partner, yes,” Sebastian’s voice turned shy and his cheeks flushed under the helmet.

Faye took off her helmet and his before her lips covered his. Sebastian’s hand went to her waist and they kissed, quite publicly, but he didn’t care. He was kissing the woman of his dreams, and it felt amazing, just as every time before it.

“Wow, Sebastian, getting frisky already?” a voice pulled him away from the moment. He looked to his right to see Kaz, Senea, and Verra, Kaz’s wife, all looking at him. Sebastian pulled away to rest his forehead on Faye’s.

Verra then hit Kaz on the shoulder, “I thought he was dead for the past two years! You didn’t tell me he was here!”

“I wanted to surprise you!” Kaz defended. Sebastian rolled his eyes, stepped away from Faye and braced himself for a Titan welcome hug. Verra smirked, seeing that he hasn’t forgotten what her hugs are like. However, she didn’t want to crush him, so it was a considerably light hug. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

“To be fair, so did both of them,” Sebastian said to Verra once they separated, pointing to the siblings. Faye saw they were different, their skin was blue.  _ Blue.  _ Normally, it would mean alien.

Faye’s instincts were acting up, and Sebastian was quick to act, “Faye, they aren’t the Covenant, they are my friends and my mentors,” his hand went over hers, which was in a fist. He kissed her temple as he whispered calming words.

He looked back to the group, “Sorry, did I mention she’s not really from  _ here _ ?”

Eyes wide, mouths open. That was the response. Senea was the first to react, “So, interdimensional travel is possible? We thought it was a myth, well,  _ I  _ thought it was a myth, but you…” she looked to Faye, “you hold an answer. I would love to ask you about your world and I-”

“Slow down, Sen, we can’t overwhelm her, look at her, muscles tense, face set in a blank format, gripping onto Sebastian like a lifeline, the way he’s….  _ Oh. _ ” Kaz looked to Sebastian, “I’m assuming you asked her to be yours for the holiday?”

A guilty grin was on Seb’s face, “Yeah, and the moment was ruined as soon as you lot showed up.”

Faye had broken all contact with the other three and focused on Sebastian, “So, what’s different between our worlds?”

Sebastian heard her voice and turned, and smiled lovingly at her, “A lot. There is a place for Spicy Ramen, and then I could show you what the Crucible is. You won’t be allowed in it since non-Guardians can’t come back from the dead, but I can find other ways to celebrate.”

Kaz noticed the looks, as did Verra. They looked at each other and smiled. Kaz gripped Senea by the arm and dragged her away. “Seb, let me know when you are available, we need to catch up. You still owe me!”

Sebastian heard it and groaned, “I know, Kaz!” He turned back to Faye, “Even when he thought I was dead, he remembers.”

“Was he the one who…”

“Yeah, he was. He doesn’t know how much he saved me, but he did. Come on,” he tugged her arm, “We have a date to get to.”

* * *

Faye had basically mouth-gasmed at the explosion of flavors rivaling on her tongue, “This is amazing, Sebastian. You’re telling me this is what people can get?”

Sebastian laughed at her gleeful filled expression, “Yes. You like it?”

“I love it. After eating MREs for years on end, this is like a home-cooked meal,” Faye smiled.

Dove appeared and settled on the table facing the two of them, “So, what do you have planned, Sebastian? I know this was part one, but when’s part two?”

“Don’t spoil it, little bird. We just have to wait till night. Plus, I have another surprise for you, Faye. I think you’ll like it,” Sebastian was full-on smiling.

After they finished eating, Sebastian dragged her to a more private place, away from prying eyes. He needed the semblance of privacy.

Faye was too busy taking in the sights to notice the loving look Sebastian had on his face. This place was really breathtaking. Seeing this  _ Traveler _ that he always talked about. Even Faye could feel it, this  _ Light _ he always talked about. It felt warm, comforting even.

“Dove, open up file X-F312. I’m unveiling a portion of her surprise,” Dove did what she was told and right next to Faye, came out an armor machine to get Faye’s armor off.

“Aright, you lost me,” Faye said confused.

“Dove, pull up file X-S312,” Sebastian’s grin widened. “Don’t worry, I spent a lot of time over the past two years making this perfect.”

The next thing that appeared was an armor stand, with modified Titan armor that looked like Faye’s Spartan armor, but was Guardian armor. “I made this for you, in preparation for this day.”

“Sebastian… you did this for me?” Faye asked with slight tears in her eyes.

“I do remember promising you that I would do  _ anything _ to make you happy. I do it out of love,” Sebastian let the words flow and he was finally going to say the words. Their feelings had amplified over time, but neither one wanted to admit it first.

“Are you…”

“I’m saying that I love you, Faye Lockhart. I don’t know when it was confirmed, but I do know my feelings are genuine. That they were in fact true. You allowed me to feel something after I thought my heart had died after... all that. You never gave up on me, even when there were times that I thought I had given up. So, Faye, I’m going to ask you officially, will you be my Valentine?” Sebastian had walked right up to her and kissed her hand, then her cheeks, and then her lips as he finished his words.

Faye had small tears in the corners of her eyes before she latched to him and kissed him with a fiery passion. Faye only whispered back, “I love you too.”

Lord Shaxx heard the commotion and made a comment, “THIS IS WHAT LOVE SOUNDS LIKE!”

Sebastian couldn’t hold back a chuckle whilst thinking,  _ Damn it, Shaxx. _


	2. Some R&R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story may be over, but that doesn't mean I could put in something else, right?
> 
> OH, before I forget, this is kinda like the Epilogue part 2. If you have not read CBR, then I urge you to do so.
> 
> If you came in here without reading, **then spoilers ahead!!**

"I cannot believe you are making me do this, Faye," Sebastian said, looking at his armor that he wishes he put in storage.

"Well, you said you would for me. Now that you allowed me to steal your last name, I get to do this," Faye smirked, flushing as she reminded herself of their kiss.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "The things I do for love. Dove, am I right?"

" _Don't being me into this, this was all your doing,"_ the Ghost replied. _"You're the one who made the persona, now get into your bed and lie in it."_

Sebastian feigned hurt, "My own Ghost betrays me, how can I ever recover?"

Faye shoved him a little, "Don't be rude, but you may want to put your helmet on, don't want anyone to see you."

Without many complaints, Sebastian threw his 'Reaper' armor on, which adorned Noble Team's symbol as did Faye's Spartan armor. Then again, he did make armor after hers to honor her. That was a dark time when it came to Sebastian. The man did not have his head on straight, and while he's well onto the road to recovery, he could just fall back down the rabbit hole. However, with Faye here, he shouldn't even relapse. Sebastian's ship that he uses for Reaper arrived in the Tower and everyone in the Courtyard froze. They know the ship and they know the person, well, the entity within. They haven't forgotten about that Crucible match. Still, he didn't like being feared like this. Reaper was only an outlet for his pain since he couldn't process it in the proper manner.

Having one too many close calls with death, losing the love of your life, twice, takes its toll on a person. Not many people survive it, so Sebastian should consider himself lucky that he lived through it all. Now that he's got Faye, he will be forever content.

Faye was the first to step out of the ship and be transmatted into the Courtyard, and everyone in the immediate area was confused, not knowing who this was. Only the Hunters with keen senses and eyes could see a similarity between the Reaper and this new person. Faye had to shout, "I swear if you don't come out, I will come in and drag you out, is that understood?"

Sebastian appeared in his Reaper armor and shrugged before giving Faye a look that said 'lead'. She was the one who wanted to 'parade' him around, so he wasn't in control. Faye smiled under the helmet and looped her arm through his and started to pull him along. To sell the act, he resisted a little bit, but Faye held firm. "Nope, you promised."

Sebastian smirked under his persona, then he spoke lowly, only so she could hear, "That I did."

Even though she was leading, everyone thought Faye was either in league with him, or she was crazy. "Does she even know who that is?" a Warlock said

"What the hell, is she crazy? He's known to kill people for looking at him wrong, and she gets to hang around him?" A Titan shook in fear as Sebastian shot him a glance, and produced a knife, flashing it. "Eep!" the Titan yelped.

"Look at her armor, it definitely is unique, but… wait, that symbol. Is she his handler?" A male Hunter said, just observing.

"Bro, where the hell are you getting that from? Judging from the body language, they are obviously together," an Exo Warlock said, giving the male Hunter a blank look.

Both Sebastian and Faye lightly chuckled, neither confirming or denying that point. "So, Reaps, where do you want to go?"

Sebastian characteristically stayed silent, only giving a head tilt. He could hear people shouting, 'Does she have a death wish?' 'Reaps?! Is she asking to die?'

"Why do you have to be so silent? This is no fun," Faye pouted.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as he was trying his damndest to not laugh at her pout. It made her look so much cuter, even in the gigantic suit of armor. The gold visor was looking right at him. It was taking all of his restraint to not speak, instead, he was smirking before he redirected them to the East side of the Tower. The parade ended and that was when he let out a few snickers. "Sorry, just had to sell it. Now, I want out of this, it reminds me of my dark days. I would, however, make a different version of this armor."

"Of course, you would, where to?" Faye asked.

"Reaper's apartment," he said with a smirk. "However, you may not like what you see. It was… real bad."

"You forget what we've both seen, I think I can handle it," Faye said with confidence. Sebastian gave her a look before allowing Dove to transmat them both to the apartment.

* * *

Sebastian really didn't want to look at this place again. He really wanted to burn it down and never look back. However, this was a place where no one will bother him. So, naturally, he took Faye and Eve there. Dove remained outside much to the confusion of the latter. She didn't offer an explanation, but it was unnecessary when they entered the room. It was completely trashed. Yet, Sebastian walked around casually. "I told you I wasn't in a good place for those six to eight months, so I took out my lingering anger and rage on this room and other Guardians."

"I heard. Impressive Killstreak. You had Lord Shaxx's approval," Faye said, trying to cheer him up, because she noticed the downturn in his mood.

"No, the Reaper had Shaxx's approval, not me," Sebastian corrected. "I was never proud of it, I never liked being in that position of power, the fear. I never liked feeling arrogant. It's what got her killed, and it's almost what made me lose you forever." Sebastian took off his Reaper helmet with tears in his eyes.

Faye had Eve change her out of her armor and into casual clothes. "See if you can get Dove to do the same for him."

"I don't think she'll come in here, she never does, not after the first month," Sebastian wryly chuckled. However, he was proven wrong as she bolted in the door and changed his clothes to his more casual set. "Can we leave?"

"Back to your place?" Dove asked, uneasy of being in this room.

"Yeah, allow a cleaning crew in here and have this sold under an Anonymous Guardian. I don't want this place anymore," he smiled, reaching for Faye, "I have a piece of my world now."

Dove's optic softened as he said his declaration, "Well, hold on, and we'll be gone, just got to get this…" her optic flashed. "Now we can go."

Sebastian laughed at his Ghost's antics, then they were transported to Sebastian's place, not the Reaper's. With that, he dragged Faye over to the bed and laid them down. "And what are you doing?" Faye asked.

Sebastian was tired from the events of the past twelve hours, "Cuddling, and I would very much like it if you stayed for the night. I just want to experience the feeling of holding someone I love close."

Faye turned and face him, before giving him a chaste kiss, "Sure, I'll stay, plus I never got to cuddle with anyone before."

Sebastian smiled through his closed eyelids and from the kiss. Something so simple was so gratifying, "I'll lead then," he whispered before putting Faye's head into the crook of his neck while he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Comfy?"

His voice came off as husky, unintentionally of course. Faye shivered as a result and it wasn't because she was cold, "Most definitely," she chirped before falling asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

Eve and Dove were in the bedroom doorway, taking in the sight of their respective Guardians. They both looked at each other and both of their optics took a slightly pink hue. "They are cute together, aren't they?" Eve inquired.

"Don't let Sebastian hear you call him 'cute', he'll roll his eyes before catching you and dismantling your shell," Dove quipped.

"Personal experience?" Eve teased, her voice barely withholding her laugh.

Dove sighed, "It was one time, and I learned from it. So, do not call him 'cute'. Anyway, there are some resting stations for both of us. I am going to archive my files and save them, then I'm going to defrag. It's been almost a year since I've done it." The elder Ghost went over to a portion of the wall that when she scanned, an entire screen came out that had a prompt for uploading and defragging.

Dove prepped it for uploading all of her video files and once she plugged in the process began immediately and within a few minutes, all of her video files were saved in the hard drive, accessible only to her and those she lets in. The defragging process took longer, it removed all useless data that either was corrupted or useless. Then, she inserted herself onto the proper table and began the process. While she did that, Eve explored the apartment.

The apartment was pretty barren as if it has been meticulously cleaned once before, and with that, Eve just floated around looking for something, anything on her courier. Her Guardian knows all she has to know. The courier was still widely unknown, the Traveler was very vague on who he was, but was assured that he could carry her to her Guardian. Still, she doesn't know anything besides the basics. _"I wouldn't snoop if I was you, Eve."_ Dove's voice echoed in the apartment, except for the bedroom where their Guardians were resting.

"I wasn't snooping," Eve poorly defended.

" _Trust is a two-way street. When the time is right, and they are more comfortable, they will open up a bit more, and you will learn more about your 'courier'. You were what he couldn't tell me about. Thankfully, they are in the honeymoon period, so expect them to be clingy for a while,"_ Dove said gently, as to not scold the newborn Ghost.

"Fine, but could you tell me about your Guardian's mischievous streak that I've heard that he has?"

" _Certainly, Now it all started when I…"_

* * *

Sebastian woke up feeling more refreshed than he ever had before. Then, he smelled it. Her hair, it smelled like lavender, and maybe a little like oil, probably from her armor. During the night, she must have turned around, and now he was spooning her. Sebastian sighed, ruffling her hair, giving her a chill down her spine. She scooted back into the warmth and Sebastian took a steady breath and thought very morbid things to not have that ruin this.

Faye got cold during the night and without her armor, which according to Eve, she wore almost constantly before. Thankfully, she has her own Light to keep her warm, but for now, she was going to leech off of him. She felt more complete in the past day than she has in a while, not including the day she met Eve. It was quite a jarring journey from that point forward. Sadly though, both of their Ghosts had to wake up their Guardians.

It may not have helped that the Ghosts opened the curtains and let the sunlight in. They had stuff to do today and that patrol needed to be completed tout suite. Sebastian reluctantly untangled himself from Faye and he got up, but not before admiring her sleeping form, only for a few seconds. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to intrude. So, naturally, he left the room and let her sleep. Once he made it to outside of his room, he grabbed his shower stuff and freshened up.

Once that was done, he asked Dove to have his armor ready and on the armor stand. The stand was so he could inspect himself without the use of a mirror. When he deemed his normal armor compatible, Sebastian dressed in some slim clothing and then slowly put his armor on, reminding him of when Rosa would do it for him. While a throb in his heart happened, it was lesser than before. Pain will linger in his life forever, but that doesn't mean he can't overcome it.

Leaving a note for Faye, Dove followed him out of the door and got their ship ready, surprisingly, over the course of seven months, he didn't really use it much, but this time, he needed to. He wasn't climbing this cliff, he learned the hard way. Before he left the Tower, he stopped by Kaz, Senea, and Verra's shared house, since they moved out into a condo. He let them know he was leaving so they don't have to chase him down again.

Once that was over, he walked to Amanda's work station and greeted her. "What's got you so chipper today?"

"Woke up next to someone. Kinda nice holding her," Sebastian got a wistful smile on his face.

"Is it that new Guardian in the fancy-schmancy armor?" Amanda inquired.

Sebastian's face became red, "Yeah, but it's complicated on how I met her. Then there is the whole fiasco of when I was MIA."

"It has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

Sebastian moved the conversation along, "Yep, now is my ship ready to fly?"

Amanda chuckled, "Hmm, yeah, it's been ready for months, so where ya going? Just in case you need backup."

Sebastian lightly scoffed, "Just across the lake, west side, a quick patrol in a cave with murderous Fallen. I'll be fine." _They are nothing compared to the Covenant._ Sebastian climbed into his ship and thankfully, still remembered how to fly. He's had three hundred and one years of experience, he would know how to fly a ship. The launch was smooth and then he let the engines go to their cruising speed.

Once that was established, Sebastian relaxed, "So, Dove, ready?"

"Ready Guardian. I am happy that you're happy, you know that?"

Sebastian gave his Ghost a look, "Are _you_ happy, though? Listen, I won't pretend that I don't know what is going on, but I know we've been distant, and have only just started talking to me after our silence. But, I am just as much of a person to confide in as you are. So, is there anything you want to tell me? Is it about him…?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was being referenced. "I still miss him, and I just… don't think I've ever fully processed it."

"That's partial, well, mostly my fault. I never considered you, and it was really _really_ selfish. So, talk to me, Dove," Sebastian suggested. He wouldn't force his Ghost to talk, that would push the boundary way past its limits.

"Well, what if I started to like Eve?" Dove had to admit, she has spunk, something that she found endearing… "Oh my Traveler, does that mean…"

"That I'm not going to treat you any different if you happen to share a certain kinship with your fellow Ghost," Sebastian interjected, not being judgemental. He knows plenty of LGBTQ+ Guardians. He knows what love is, well _now_ he does. He was never one to judge people on their sexual preference. He _does_ judge on their actions though.

The conversation died there as they arrived at their destination and well, there was quite a surprise when he arrived. They seemed to be expecting him, which made Sebastian slip into his battle mind-set. Dove was a little shocked but realized he took a dangerous mission again. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, those days are far behind me. Time to see if I can get inside without being detected."

* * *

Faye's eyes finally opened and she felt cold, and her arm reached behind her to seel that the bed was cold. _So, he's been gone for a bit._ Yawning, Faye pushed herself up and with a groggy voice, "Eve, you there?"

The Ghost sped into the room, "Goody, you're up. I might as well say that Sebastian left for a patrol, he had it scheduled for a few weeks, and today was the day. However, from his expression this morning, he was really contemplating not going, but he eventually left. He's got it bad for you."

Yawning again, "Anything else that I don't know?"

Eve didn't hear the question properly and spat out, _"andIreallylikeDove."_

That sobered Faye up, "Come again?"

"Uhm," the Ghost sputtered, "Nothing! I said nothing!" Faye only gave Eve a half tired glare before Eve admitted, "Okay, fine. I like Dove."

"And?" Faye didn't get it. So, what's not to like about Dove?

"No, Guardian, you misunderstand. I _like_ Dove," Eve emphasized. Faye just gave a blank look before laughing hysterically. "It's not funny!" Eve pouted, optic turning pink.

In between Faye's snickering, "It kind of is, don't think I noticed your subtle looks at her while we were surveilling him. I don't see a problem. Ghosts can have a relationship as well, however it works."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I wanted to be with her?" Eve asked for clarification.

"No, little one, I would not. Now, I'm going to get dressed and go see if I'm scheduled for a City patrol," Faye said, finally getting up and stretching. When her muscles made the satisfying _pop_ , she yawned again before grabbing a towel and other supplies. She _may or may not_ have been snooping in his room a long time ago.

* * *

Sebastian walked out of the cave with some aches and pains. The Fallen were not happy to receive his company. All he wanted to do was check for supplies but the Fallen were kinda crabby then they started shooting, and then it just went from there. Don't worry, they are alive, sorta. At least the Kell is. The stupid ones who rushed him remind him of Grunts. The Vandals as Jackals. Shanks remain as abominations of the Fallen race. Captains are sorta like a cross between Brutes and Elites. Well, at least he thinks.

The Hunter shook off some of the blood from his knuckles and calmly said, "Did I miss anything important?"

Dove had given the update, _"You haven't missed much. Faye woke up, and now she's waiting for you,_ after _her patrol on the Wall. I mean you could surprise her, but you may want to clean up first, the blood won't come out with a simple wash."_

Looking down, he noticed the blood staining his armor. "Ahh, you're right. I hate to ask, but…"

" _Yes, you can have the armor, but swear to me that you'll change it,"_ Dove said with a plead.

"I swear to you, I promise you that I will modify the armor tout suite. I would rather not appear to her all bloody, last thing that she needs to be concerned is the blood that is not mine and her wondering where it came from," Sebastian rattled off.

" _You are such a sap, you know that?"_

"Oh I know, but I could totally go for some R&R with her when I get the time," Sebastian said suggestively.

"Sebastian Rutherford!"


	3. Visit There and Back

In the Tower, there were absolutely no sounds being made. It was all abnormally quiet. Except in one room, where there were two distinctive sounds being made, and they were quite content with the silence that was around them. However, the sounds quickly ended and both figures were laying next to each other and were covered in a layer of sweat.

The male was wincing in his movements, and the female took notice, “Are you alright?

The male winced, “I have to say, I think you broke my pelvis,” he winced, but did not make any other movements excepting for pulling the female close to cuddle.

“Well, you wanted me to top tonight, but you did have to take into account that my bones are genetically modified and a lot heavier than normal,” the female said cuddling up to her lover. It’s been a year since they made up and are officially together again. All that time, and they spent every moment together that they could. Faye turned out to be so expressive compared to before and it made Sebastian’s smile split his face more often than not.

Over that time, his Golden Gun became a permanent fusion super. While Solar still dominates it, the Void is mixed in ever so slightly. Only those that take a closer look noticed the subtle shift. Still, he uses it in hopes that maybe the Void will be flushed out, but he knows it is a vain hope. Pretty cool to have a fusion super. Sebastian winced as he got up and slowly got to the shower. Faye grinned from the bed, watching him limp. Faye wanted to continue and she slowly got up to follow and noticed that she was limping too. An eyebrow was raised before a fond smile graced her lips. He definitely knew how to please.

Once they finally pulled away from each other, he grinned, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” she questioned. “What is it? Where are we going? Are we going to the Dreadnought?” Faye really adored the ship, even though it was a Taken ship, but she liked it because she was still learning about this world. There were so many differences that she had to know and while he does worry about her, she does not go too far into the place. There are some places not worth exploring.

“Nope, but we are going back to a familiar place to both of us. The Traveler is still on Reach, and I wanted to ask you if-”

“Yes.”

“Not even going to let me finish my question?”

“Nope,” she grinned. “I’ve been wanting to go back to what was home, but I wanted to go along with you.”

“I honestly have wanted to as well. I want to know what has changed since we left. All I know is that the Pillar of Autumn made it off Reach. After that, events are blank. Maybe we’ll get answers,” Sebastian said, finally returning from his shower. That meant he was going to get ready. Faye should as well, but she had another question.

“What do you think will happen?” She looked at him with inquisitive eyes, and he shrugged, not wanting to say hat he had about a hundred different scenarios that he made up over the past month.

“I dunno, but hurry up, faster you get ready, faster we can leave,” Sebastian grinned.

“Wait, we’re going now?!” Faye said, now at full attention.

Sebastian calmed down from his silent laughter, before pulling on his chest piece, “Yeah, I’ve had this ready for a while, I just had to ask you. No one is pushing us to go. I just figured I’d be nice.”

Faye quickly scrambled to get her armor on, but Eve decided to cheat and transmat it on. Her specialized armor was still the same suit she’s had in her past life. It hasn’t changed, save for her Noble mark being switched to a Titan mark. Sebastian managed to make a polar opposite suit to his Reaper one. Now, it mostly featured white coloring with silver-blue accents. His head was put on shortly after. “So, can we go now?”

“Well, we need to go outside the City at least. People still don’t know you, and where you came from. That is a secret that will stay with our group, and the Vanguard, since Kaz reports to them,” Sebastian explained.

“How far outside the City?”

“Out of visible sight of it, at the very least. Don’t want no followers coming after us. I want this to be special. Now, we leave in ten.”

* * *

Once they managed to sneak out of the Tower, as to avoid the aforementioned followers since they really want to know who Faye is. She’s already an outsider because of her armor, but Sebastian won’t let her be alone. Not anymore. Since these two are now an item, they go absolutely everywhere together. It comes with their relationship. “You ready?”

“Of course I am, Seb. Let’s go,” Faye replied with no hint of unease in her voice.

Sebastian pulled a coin from his person and held it up, before pressing the coin. The coin then flipped out of his hand and landed in front of them. A few clicks and tuts were heard before it opened a portal. “Hold onto me. The first trip is kind of jarring,” Sebastian advised as Faye wrapped her arm around his as they stepped through.

The transition was flawless. They arrived on the other side with ease. Sebastian looked to be in perfect health. Faye, on the other hand, was suffering from the worst and weirdest case of dizziness she has ever experienced in her life. “I did warn you.”

Faye wanted to respond with the words ‘asshat’, but she was still adjusting. It took a lot of her willpower to not throw up inside the helmet.  _ “I’d recommend you don’t do that, dear Guardian. It would be a tedious mess to clean, not to mention the smell that comes with it,” _ Eve commented from her dimension. Dove had inclined her agreement, shooting a metaphorical look to Sebastian. The latter of which checked his surroundings. They made sure they were armed to the teeth in case they had a welcoming party. The surroundings were  _ very _ familiar. They were on Reach again, standing in front of the Shard of the Traveler that impacted Reach. Faye had to do a double-take as she recovered from her dizzy spell.

“W-Where are we?” Faye voiced, uneasy. “This place was destroyed, so how was it possible?”

“Well, the Shard behind us should be a good clue, but I think we are about to be told differently,” Sebastian told his girlfriend.  _ Feels so good to call her that, my girlfriend. _

The couple, unfortunately, did not get the chance to ponder that line of thought as they were quickly surrounded by human forces. One of which, was familiar to the Guardian over the Spartan, even though the Spartan should have recognized him first.

Sebastian yelled out, “I did leave a warning that I was coming, didn’t I?”

The person in front did a double-take, just like Faye did, and walked right over to Sebastian, who was grinning right now. That thin visor never faded from his mind, but the fact that he was here meant something. “Seven?!” the olive Spartan said.

“It’s good to finally see you again after getting the good Doctor away from the Covenant, right Jun?” Sebastian said fondly. His eyes were looking around to see soldiers looking at their  _ friends. _ Faye vaguely remembered this ‘Jun’ character. Her memory was still fuzzy in some spots, while in others it was perfectly clear. Comparing it to a migraine, that was her memories; clear in some, blurry in others.

That was when the Spartan snapped their sight to Faye, “Six? Is it really you? I thought you were… never mind that. What are you doing here?” the man said, getting right to the point.

“We planned a visit. What year is it?” Sebastian said looking around, quite confused as to how it looked so beautiful.

“2557. The last I saw you was five years ago, and I have to say, a lot has changed since then, but for now, we need to go. I’ll explain back at the base. You may want to put your weapons away for a bit. Things are still tense, even though the war ended a couple of years ago.”

“We’ve only been gone for a year,” Faye supplied, confused.

Sebastian tsked, “Got to remember that time cycles work differently. The Vex have taught everyone that.”

The ride back to their base was ultimately quiet. Both parties were observing each other and noticing the differences. Faye did not seem to remember Jun fully, which made Sebastian a little disheartened, but he also knew that it would be complete luck who she would and would not remember. Still, it made the ride incredibly awkward. “So, can you get started on some of the changes?”

“Which change? The one where the Covenant are allied with us?” Jun said sarcastically.

_ “Excuse me? _ The Covenant,  _ the enemy _ , that slaughtered Humans for years are now  _ allied  _ with us?” Sebastian spat at Jun, while Faye shivered in her seat. The memories were coming back about all the times she slaughtered them in return. As a result, her hand was shaking and it was terrifying.

“Yes, Seven. The war is over and now we are rebuilding,” Jun supplied, noticing Faye’s hand. Jun chose to keep his observation to himself. “By the way, I like the armor. It looks better than the times you were covered in blood.”

Sebastian allowed the change of subject and he answered whilst taking Faye’s hand in his own. He considered saying something else, but he held his tongue, “Any other changes to make note of?”

“Remember that ONI agent?”

“Agent Rice? The guy who had his fly down? The guy who had an arrest-boner for me?” Sebastian asked.”

“That’s the one,” Jun said with a shrug. “Ever since you disappeared, he has been almost fanatical looking for you. I did try to tell him you died, but it didn’t look like he believed me. Now that you are back, it might just push him over the edge. Also, you never did anything wrong but hold onto your personal secrets, which is not a bad thing. However, ONI doesn’t view it that way.”

Faye decided to speak up, “And what about me?”

“According to records, you are MIA, but I don’t believe that you are here to stay,” Jun said with a brotherly tone.

“Uhm, no. Most likely not. Sebastian has shown me around his world and I quite like it over the destruction of what happened. All of this,” she waved her free hand around, “are just scars.”

The conversation died there as they arrived to the base and there were quite a few guests inside. All of them, however, did know the couple in some way, shape, or form.

* * *

The base inside still had those damn plain green walls, but Sebastian knew that military decorum does not change instantly. However, when he arrived to the Command Center, he saw a face that he’s wanted to kill for years. Much to his own surprise, Sebastian did not draw a weapon but clenched his free hand. Faye, already noticing that he was tense, squeezed his hand affectionately. The tension that was present in his shoulders faded, but some memories were coming back, most of them horrible, but he had to suppress them for the moment.

**“This is most certainly a surprise, Spartan,”** the voice of Thel ‘Vadamee spoke, making direct eye contact with the male Guardian. (Sebastian would later figure out that his name is now Vadam).

“You’re telling me, it’s been… five years according to Jun. I was  _ really _ hoping that I was not going to see you again. Where is your personal guard?” Sebastian asked, as his gaze flicked over his shoulder. “Never mind then, they’re here.”

“Surprised that this has not turned into a bloodbath. From what the Arbiter says, you three had a history,” Jun said, his gaze flickering back and forth under his helmet.

“Yeah, right up to the point where he ordered one of his females to slit my throat,” Faye said, drawing all the attention to her. She was now leaning with both hands on the center console. “It was only thanks to Seb that I lived, and we’ve been through a myriad of things since. So, excuse my initial hostility.”

**“Ah, your constructs. They must be present, aren’t they?”** Thel questioned with that signature grin, or whatever passes for a Sangheili.

“They have no reason to come out, and even if they did, I would one hundred percent fight for her,” Sebastian said with a level stare from beneath his helmet. “Now, who is missing from this little pow-wow?”

_ “That would be us,” _ a feminine robotic voice said as another Spartan, who was a lot taller than Jun, and maybe about the same height as Lord Shaxx, entered the room and stood right next to the ‘Arbiter’. The drab-olive Spartan reached behind their head pulling a chip out of their helmet and inserting it into a slot on the table. The result was a figure of a woman who looked super familiar.

Dove, being hidden sent a message,  _ So, we meet again. _

The holographic woman turned towards Sebastian and walked to his side of the table, “I was wondering when we were going to meet again, Noble Seven.”

“I’ll assume that you were the package that Faye was carrying five years ago,” Sebastian said plainly, looking at the holographic woman. “Is there a name, designation, I can address you by?”

“My service number is CTN 0452-9, but you can call me Cortana. Now, may I have your name? Noble Six, I already know all about,” Cortana said.

“It’s Sebastian, but not to take away from the moment, but can we get on with this? This was supposed to be a quick visit before we have to leave,” Sebastian had to get back so that Senea would not scold him. He’s lived through enough of those when he was ‘growing up’.

“Not to be the bad guy,” Cortana started, and Sebastian already knew he was not going to like what she had to say, “Since you both were in the UNSC directory and ranks, you  _ technically  _ can’t leave.”

“You say that like it was going to stop me, Cortana. I have family waiting back in  _ my _ world. This was meant as a gift to Faye, so she can come back whenever she wanted. However, I may be regretting this choice,” Sebastian said, shaking his head.

“Well, I appreciate it, but there are so many things I don’t know about you- _ our _ -world, and I need my tour guide,” Faye joked.

The two tall, imposing forces of nature were observing, making silent observations. Jun was out of the room, as he was needed elsewhere.  **“An interesting pairing, those two.”**

The Spartan made only a small grunt, as he was not a man of many words. Faye took a quick glance before she froze. She then hit Sebastian, “That’s him…”

Sebastian expressed his confusion, but both Dove and Eve already knew. This was the man with no equal. Faye being the one under him, should have noticed who he was. “Ahh, I see you’ve noticed, Miss Hyper Lethal Vector. Must say I am impressed that you made it there,” Cortana praised.

Faye’s mood was beginning to surface, and it must have been noticeable as her Light was flaring. Her Solar Light began to cast a glow on her form. Thel, whose eyes widened, spoke,  **“So, she became one of you?”** The question was directed at Sebastian. The other heap of a man continued to observe silently.

“Kind of had no choice as you did kind of murder her and almost had her taken away from me,” Sebastian said nonchalantly. “Look at me, Faye. Listen to my voice, I need you to come back to me.”

Soon, the former Lone Wolf was shaking her head and then leaned against Sebastian, where she whispered her thanks before Sebastian made her leave the room. “Any questions?”

Neither one of the people across from him asked. Sebastian turned to leave the room, but a deep bass stopped him, “What happened to her?”

Without missing a beat, “Ask Arbiter. It would a rather long-winded explanation. Short one: I was dead for a few hundred years, I was resurrected and then I have these cool powers,” Sebastian’s arm glowed purple for reference, “and then Faye died at a certain point, no thanks to you. So, I had a spark from the Traveler, call it a deity, and gave it to her. That, in turn, made her have a Ghost. Dove, you alright to come out?”

_ “Been waiting, Guardian,” _ was her reply. Dove came out of her dimension as Sebastian continued his explanation.

“She has her own, this one is mine. You attempt to harm her, I will incinerate you, and that’s a promise. Now, I have to go comfort my girlfriend, and while I wish we met under different circumstances. It was a pleasure to meet the man who has no equal, Master Chief.” With that, he left to follow after her. Dove disappeared shortly after, but not before she shot a look towards Cortana. Her fin reached out to Cortana and the hologram responded in kind. They ‘touched’ before they said their goodbyes.

The Arbiter watched with intrigue and the Master Chief was in a similar state. When Cortana looked back to them, “What? We have a connection, it was before I met you,” she stated confidently.

Once outside the room, Faye’s head felt like she was spinning and it was all coming back to her, in one massive wave. The memories were coming back and right now, she was barely keeping her balance. Sebastian was by her side in an instant, well as soon as he could, “Come on, we’re leaving. I knew it was a bad idea, but I wanted to make you happy. Figured you were maybe a little homesick, or at least universe-sick.”

Faye nodded and he supported her weight, but stopped when he heard, “YOU!”

Sebastian turned around to see ONI agents following a man that Sebastian really was hoping to miss. “Not this guy again.”

“I have been looking for you for  _ five  _ years and now you show up out of the blue, perfectly alive and well, and now you think you can just leave?!” Agent Rice said completely off his rocker. The soldiers didn’t bat an eye, however, from their stances, they really did not want to do this.

“Yes, and if you try to stop me, then I will gladly follow through on the promise I made you five years ago. You’ll be doing me a favor if you just leave me be. We fucking died to defend the planet, as did half of Noble Team, so let me have this, or I swear there will be ashes on this field today,” Sebastian stated so calmly that it sent chills down Agent Rice’s spine and the soldiers behind him. They even were hesitant. Faye looked up at his helmet and latched onto him tighter.

“Do you really have to threaten them that badly. I know you can do better,” Faye said, encouraging him.

“Noble Six, you are listed as MIA, and seeing as you are very much alive and well, you need to stay,” Agent Rice switched gears, now targeting Faye.

“Yeah, and I’m also apart of another world and as luck would have it, I died on Reach, and then came back without a majority of my memories, so your claim is moot. Come on, Sebastian, we have to head home. It seems that everyone wants to keep us here,” Faye spat, particularly at Agent Rice. “To add insult to injury, you don’t know what we can do, and if you want a first-hand look, then try us.”

“Damn, that right there, is yet another reason why I love you,” Sebastian muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

“Love you too, Sebby,” Faye cooed before looking right at the ONI agent. “Would you like to test us? Or we could be out of your hair for literally the rest of your life. Your move.”

Both Guardians could see that the man was really thinking about going for it, but eventually acquiesced with a nod. “Glad you could finally see reason, Agent. I do apologize for the grief I may have caused you, but you have to understand. At the time, my trust was limited, something I learned real quick. Plus, you have your damn secrets, some of them are… well, secret for a reason.”

“Just go before I change my mind,” Agent Rice said tense.

Sebastian laughed, “Go home to your wife and kids. They must miss you.”

With that, they both went right back through the portal and ended up back home.

* * *

“So that was a thing,” Sebastian said as they walked through the forest of their Earth. The thick pine trees were covered in snow, and they could have been gone for a couple of days. Again, time works in mysterious ways.

“Certainly didn’t expect for him to show up,” Faye said.

“Didn’t expect Agent Rice to show up, the prick. Couldn’t we just have a somewhat normal day?” Sebastian pointed out and subsequently groaned aloud.

“Normal is nigh impossible in our line of work, Sebastian. You, of all people, should know this,” Faye quipped.

“You’re right,” Sebastian huffed. “Normal is way outside of us.”

Faye grinned under her helmet, “So, am I getting a reward for being right?”

Sebastian smirked under his helmet, wrapping an arm around her waist, “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll be there.”

The two Ghosts hidden in phase rolled their optics at their not-so-subtle innuendo. They both had the same sentiment,  _ never change _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally got this out. I am ok with this, and I don't know what to expect. This is the last bonus chapter I plan on writing, but I will have the Editing document up soon. Quite possibly as soon as this is updated.
> 
> You'll see me in a new fandom quite soon. It might just surprise you where I end up.
> 
> Thank you.


	4. Editing Document

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What some scenes went under for the story. 
> 
> Okay, some of the sentences may just end, and that is because I took bits and pieces of what I need to change and the thoughts just end. Just think if I went along with some of these, and how much the story could have changed.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get these all out. A month later... I hot a massive slump of not wanting to write. It sucks and I honestly played video games to distract me. My motivation was at an all-time low. Hopefully, I can get back into it.
> 
> I appreciate all of your patience. Now enjoy my random Musings and I can now officially, for real this time, declare the end of A Chance Beyond Reality.
> 
> P.S.: No sequel unless I get a wild hair to do so.

**Chapter 5 post interrogation.**

Seb huffed as he took his armor off, starting with the cloak, then the helmet, then the chest plate, then the legs, and then the gauntlets. He hesitated on the left one though. Even though he accepted that it happened, a part of him resents it, but he had to do it, otherwise, he would have died that day too. “I know Dove, but I hit my breaking point, and from what you told me, their training programs did not allow them to express themselves. To not show emotion means they hollowed out half the person,” Seb could his Ghost’s eye on him. “Yes, Dove, I will give them a formal apology when I’ve cooled off. Speaking of cooling off, did you find a way where I can sneak outside and look at the sky? That room didn’t sit well with me.”

“Yes, Guardian, I did, but I won’t reveal it to you until you apologize to them, Specifically Faye. Don’t think I did not see the way you two looked at each other. You two are compatible,” Dove said casually. “Your heart rates spiked accordingly.”

Sebastian choked on his spit, “What? No Dove, that just isn’t true. No. It isn’t.”

“Keep telling yourself that Guardian,” Dove teased before going serious, “Do you want to relax with it off?”

Seb sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, “No, I’ll leave it on,” Seb left his gauntlet on as he doesn’t want to go through the pain of it all. It was bad enough he was reminded of it then, but the memories hurt. Too much happened too fast and he regrets it.

It was simple, that mission, but when they got there, it went worse than Eris’ descent into the pit back on Lua. So much happened, and he paid the price for it. It made Seb feel survivor’s guilt for years to come. It left a lasting impression...

“Are you alright?” a voice came from the door. Seb grabbed the one knife he keeps under his armor and on his person at all times and threw it at the door. It went to the right of its target and stuck to the metal doorframe. Seb may or may not have charged that knife with Solar Light, making it puncture the wall. The person that was standing in the doorway was none other than Faye. “I’m fine, but don’t ever do that again,” Seb said, his voice hard, as he pulled the knife out of the doorframe, not looking into her eyes. The eyes that make him feel something. Something he hasn’t let himself go from. “Now, why are you here?”

“I came to talk to you, in a non-interrogation format, since I didn’t get to ask the _real_ question that was on my mind, but it wasn’t professional of me to ask since what happened was between you and me,” Faye said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, get on with it, you Spartans are efficient, that much is accurate from the little I’ve gathered from you and your team,” Seb said turning around, speaking over his shoulder. Faye nodded to his words, even though he wasn’t looking, “You can come in, I’m not going to bite,” he said in his now-signature teasing tone. “I am sorry for my comment during the interrogation, it was out of line and I didn’t mean it. I just…”

“Hit your breaking point?” Faye finished his sentence. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, we get those comments on the daily from the ODSTs,” yet the apology coming from Seb eased her mind.

“I could kill those troopers if you want? They wouldn’t know it was me…” Seb suggested.

“Not necessary,” Faye pushed herself off the doorframe and went to the other free chair that sat on the opposite side of the room. Faye cut to the chase, “What did that Elite in Visegrád Relay actually say to you? I didn’t bring it up back there, nor in the relay, but it wasn’t about honor or whatever crap excuse you gave me. It said something to you, that set you off, and I want to know what.”

Sebastian tsked before laying down on the cot placed in the corner of the room, “It’s my turn to ask questions. I answered all yours except one,” Seb held up a finger for emphasis. “So you owe me now. I need to know what world I’m in, what history has led this ‘Covenant’ here. I want an actual explanation, and _maybe_ , just _maybe,_ I can tell you more about my world.”

“That seems fair, so are-”

“I want your word that this will stay between us and only us. Only bring in the rest of your team when _absolutely_ necessary,” Seb pointed at Faye, his eyes finally meeting hers. Faye said nothing for a few moments. A few moments too long, “If you aren’t going to agree, then-”

“You have my word, Sebastian,” Faye said, gaining Seb’s full attention.

“Well then, care to explain the history of your universe’s version of Humanity?”

  
  


**Chapter 6: Ending after Seb walked away.**

Faye had made it to the Falcon that would deliver them to Sword Base. Faye had her DMR and Magnum at the ready, and she noticed Seb in the opposite Falcon, arms crossed, and head down. Judging by the rise and fall of his chest, he seems to be getting a power nap. “What’s our ETA to the base, sir?” Faye asked Carter.

“Twenty Mikes, Six, what’s your status?” One asked over their commlink; his mood now in Commander mode.

“Green, Commander. Let’s go make the Covenant regret ever stepping foot on Reach,” Six replied in a monotone voice, going back to her roots, getting herself prepped to battle.

_“Then what are we waiting for, I’m a little frustrated and I need an outlet. The Covenant will do just fine,”_ Seb said from the Falcon across from her on comms. Faye assumed he wasn’t sleeping after all then. Yet, even after all this, Faye has a few questions on her mind. This was something she couldn’t shake, or even bring up the nerve to ask...

What happened in his past? Why is he reluctant to share? What is he holding back? And more importantly, why?

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Chapter 10, if Seb wanted to go ape shit on a Marine for calling him a disgrace.**

“Do you think you’re better than us?” the Marine said boldly. Sebastian’s eyes sparked, but the Marine didn’t see it.

“No, I don’t. What makes you think I do? The fancy abilities or the fact I can di-do certain things more efficiently?” His question was genuine, but the Marine didn’t see it that way.

“The fact that you come in here and you think you own the place!” Most of the Marines cheered in approval. Others shook their heads and left the room. _Those are the intelligent ones._

Sebastian scoffed before making a move to walk by him and let him spew his word vomit. That didn’t stop Seb from muttering, “Ungrateful beings, I swear.”

“What was that, you disgrace?!” the Marine yelled, making Sebastian stop in his tracks before spinning around and throwing a knife to the side of the Marine’s head. It impaled the wall fifteen feet back.

“Go ahead, say it again, give me a reason to throw a little to the left,” Sebastian said evenly, his tone dripped in venom. His cobalt eyes flashed dangerously, “You’re just like the people back home, ungrateful. If you knew what I knew, then you might be spinning a different story. You haven’t witnessed the _horrors_ I have. You haven’t seen what a vengeful alien race does to innocent people. You have the Covenant, yes, but what I have, they are pure _savages_ compared to the Covenant. You haven’t watched friends be ripped apart in front of your eyes while be forced to watch. You haven’t listened to the sounds of their struggles, while the alien ripped out their organs and then _ate_ them. The worst part is that I can’t even _tell_ you what happened next because of how _disgusting_ it got. So, I’d watch your tone, before your ass gets splattered across the base, the green could use a little red.” He leaned down to whisper into the Marine’s ear, _“Some of us have to do the dirty work so that others can stay clean.”_ Standing tall again speaking to the entire room but still locking eyes with the Marine, “Now, _beat it_ . If I hear more smack talk about me, and trust me, I _will_ find out and the consequences will not be in your favor.”

“Are you threatening us?” The Marine asked defiantly.

Sebastian let out a deep dark laugh, “I don’t make threats. I make _promises._ ” The giddy grin, Sebastian had on his face was anything but pleasant.

**Chapter 11, the fluff scene.**

Sebastian doesn’t turn right away but stands to check the shell, “Couldn’t sleep. Nightmare.” His fingers continue to stroke Dove’s shell, checking to make sure he got most of the area around the center her shell. He continued to touch her fins and just hold her close in one hand. Who knows how long he’ll be able to hold her like this…

“Do you want to talk about it?” The question stated far too shy for the voice

Sebastian turned to see Faye, in armor, her helmet off, so he gets to stare into those murky brown eyes. If there is one moment he would want to replay over and over again... it’s this one. For once, it looks like she let her guard down and he can see the vulnerability in her gaze. He sighed, “Not really, it was in the past. I just thought I was hallucinating. I appreciate the offer though. Just not ready yet.”

“The past has a way of catching up to people, Sebastian, and it’s usually never the right time,” Faye said softly, looking into his eyes. They were starting to look dimmer than before. Secretly, that worried her, more than she cared to admit. Deciding to say screw it, she slowly reached her hand out, in an attempt to link it with his. Sebastian saw it and decided to feed the flames and brought his hand to hers.

Neither one of them spoke, they were just staring into each others’ eyes, neither one moving their gaze. Neither one wanted to moment to end. Their hands intertwined, even though the armor, Sebastian felt instant comfort, even more tears were boiling up because he hadn’t felt this level of comfort in a _long_ time.

Faye thought it was strange at first, this feeling, but even so, her heart was definitely liking it considering how it pounded against her rib cage. _A Spartan, one of the deadliest to ever exist, scared of just a little contact?_ Faye subtly shook her head, and just continued to enjoy this moment. 

At that moment, Dove floated from his hand to his neck and curled into it. That broke his concentration from Faye’s eyes that he could fall for over and over again, and that made his heart clench. Not admitting it to her, when he so easily could, something that would either make or break him. Rejection isn’t abnormal for him, and he understands it, but rejection from someone he genuinely wants to be around would hurt worse than anything else. Maybe that’s why Dove was sending warm pulses of Light to him right now, to ease his mind. His hand in hers felt so _right_ , and he would do anything to keep it like this.

Dove murmured sleepily, loud enough for both of them to hear, “Thank you for cleaning my shell, Sebby,”

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, “Rest little bird, you’ll need it.” Faye only smiled at their bond. He cares so much for her and that makes him all the better to the Spartan. Maybe Kat was right, he _is_ getting through this shell of hers.

“So, ‘Sebby’, huh?” Faye had to tease him while the moment lasted, her hand still in his, something that feels amazing and something she really _wants_ to continue.

Sebastian’s smile didn’t fade, it seemed to only get bigger. This time, this one reached his eyes, “Something she calls me when she’s tired. Ghosts may be robotic by appearance, but they are also organic in some ways, similar to their Guardians. They are a piece of our souls, considering they bonded to our souls when they brought us back.”

“Do you remember waking for the first time?” Faye asked softly, now looking everywhere but Seb.

A small sigh escaped the Hunter, “I couldn’t forget it even if I wanted to, it was the day I learned that the world I had once known was gone and a new one was in place. I have many stories I could tell you one day, but I better go and _attempt_ to sleep,” Sebastian said half-heartedly, his eyes focused on her face. She looks beautiful, even with her hair pulled back. He was about to lean in but Dove chimed in breaking his trance.

“Come on, Sebby, walk me around the base, it’s comforting when you do,” Dove sleepily murmured, fully aware of what she was saving him from.

Faye wanted to say something, but the words never escaped her. Her mouth only opened and closed before she just looked away. Sebastian noticed this, “Your words will come to you when you’re ready to say them and mean them, Faye. There will be a time for them, so save them, okay?”

His hand slipped from Faye’s and the warmth was gone and his attention went to Dove. Faye let out an inaudible sigh as her hand dropped from his. Her words did fail her, and he’s right, the words will count when she needs them. _Is it bad to admit that I actually liked the warmth he gave?_ _Of course, it isn’t, but I can’t bring myself to admit it aloud._

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Faye,” he said as he was walking away. Sebastian whispered to the Ghost in his hands, “Thank you for saving me from doing something I may regret.” As much as she wanted to _kiss_ her, he knew she wasn’t ready for it, and maybe he wasn’t either. Maybe it was because the moment was the best it could have been. Those moments aren’t the right time for that, more a spur of the moment man himself.

Now, they just have to make it through tomorrow.

**Pre-Battle Scene**

A plethora of Warthogs, Mongeese-Mongooses… Mongai…, and Falcons all were charging in, waiting for the Covenant to counter-attack, and it allowed them to get close to the bomb that Jun planted the night before.

The two female Spartans were in a Warthog while Sebastian took his Sparrow. He wanted to go in style because he has a little surprise for the Covenant.

**Chapter 12: Cave Scene**

“Yes, and I’m starting to see the same signs I did before now,” Dove said looking expectantly at Faye.

Faye took a glance back at Sebastian before looking at Dove, then back again. The realization hit her, “You can’t be serious…”

“I could or couldn’t be. I don’t truly know the extent of it, but I know that his sights are on you,” Dove replied, clinking her fins against Faye’s visor. While Ghosts can’t lie, Dove worded it so that it is the truth, but not the whole truth. By technicality, it is not a lie. Merely omitting some potentially crucial details. “Just don’t be the one who makes him shut down,” she whispered before floating back past Noble Team and resting in Sebastian’s lap. His body instantly relaxed when she came into contact with him. “Just rest, my Guardian. It can’t get you here.”

Faye gulped before turning back to the horizon. Jorge came out to stand next to her, “Are you alright, Six?” Faye started to speak, but the words didn’t come out. She didn’t know what or _how_ to say it. Jorge continued, chuckling, “Ah, I see now.”

Faye’s inquisitive gaze, even under the helmet, reached the Spartan-II. He laughed once more before saying, “I’ll tell you when the time comes. You can figure it out, Six, I know you can.”

Even after that, Faye didn’t go to sleep until mere hours before they had to move out. When Sebastian finally got up, he felt

  
  


**Chapter 16: Epiphany; Sebastian escape scene**

Thel let go of his shoulder and Sebastian decided that if he doesn’t try now, he probably won’t get another prime opportunity to do so. So, he pulled the newly acquired Void Light through his veins, aiming to show. What none of the Elites expected was to have Sebastian’s left arm to reform in the Void fire. His eyes started to glow violet, letting everyone know that the Void was with him. When Sebastian spoke, his voice glitched and slightly echoed, “Is _t-this_ what you w-wanted?”

Thel was impressed, more so at the fact that the Human’s arm had come back in the form of void fire. Sebastian maliciously smiled, the Void giving him a power boost, and the will to enact his half-assed escape plan. Within seconds, Sebastian was no longer on the bridge. He disappeared. 

He disappeared back into the room. He grabbed all of his knives, putting them back into their proper sheaths before picking up his helmet and putting it over his head, with both hands. He fastened his cloak to his armor and prepared to step outside. 

As he stepped out of the room once more, the alarms went off, and what Sebastian didn’t expect was the same Huragok, wrapping a tentacle around his arm and dragging him along. In reality, it was trying to point him to a place of escape, the escape pods. Sebastian decided he had nothing else to lose, the Void surging him forward. Even with the alarms going off, it seemed that the Huragok knew the paths that would avoid any Covenant, but that doesn’t mean he won’t encounter anyone. Sebastian held a knife in his actual hand, while his void arm pulsed with power.

In Sebastian’s eyes, he was being guided, it felt like every one of his natural instincts were enhanced, his vision sharper, his hearing finely attuned, and his breathing slower yet effective. His heart rate is at levels of Spartans, around sixty beats per minute.

While being led, a Sangheili came into view and Sebastian threw a knife to injure, not kill the Elite. Sebastian turned to inspect who it was. It turned out to be that Minor from the room before. “You’re l-lucky that I wasn’t aiming to k-kill,” Sebastian voice still held that echo.

**“You will not escape, Demon,”** she snarled.

“W-Watch me,” he said before continuing to follow the Huragok. All of Sebastian’s thoughts were on getting off the ship. After that, he would do what Hunters do best, wing it.

Much of the ship was on high alert, many of the Covenant were freaking out. Meanwhile, Thel remained calm. Even one of his shipmasters asked what he planned to do. **< <Let him go.>> ** Everyone stopped before they outcried. **< <If we let him go, we can learn what we couldn’t obtain through our normal means.>> ** Thel continued to watch him through the cameras, seeing the abilities in action. **< <A warrior indeed.>> **An interesting thing to note was that he was not aiming to kill who crossed his path, merely wound them so they couldn’t follow.

Sebastian took many more turns and twists, following the Huragok until they arrived at a drop pod. Sebastian’s arm faded and his eyes returned to normal, but he was exhausted, it took a lot of his natural power to utilize the Void for that long. The Huragok waited no longer and pushed him into the pod before shutting it. “Wait, what are you doing?” he slurred through his exhaustion.

The Huragok chirped before pressing coordinates to the unexplored territory for both the UNSC and the Covenant. It also took the liberty of scrambling the pod, making its signal seem like debris, or garbage, in this case. Sebastian was too far in a state of exhaustion to even formulate a response, let alone fight back. The launch sequence was already initiated and by the time Sebastian could fully comprehend it, he was floating away from the _Seeker of Truth_ and falling fast to the planet. 

The worst part of it all… he didn’t get to thank the Huragok who risked its life for him.

  
  


An unidentified object passed through the air space of a well-hidden UNSC firebase. They have these set up all over Reach in places even the Covenant wouldn’t dare come near to. “Uh, sir. We have Covenant inbound!” Everyone in the station stopped and had looks of fear painted across their faces. For good reason too.

The commanding officer looked at the corpsman, “How many?”

“That’s the thing, sir. It is only one pod,” he replied. “I would say it was a scouting party, but normal Covenant scouting parties are much larger than this. I would advise extreme caution, sir.”

“Agreed. Send our scouts out there to investigate, have the snipers cover them on the east and west sides,” the Commander said pointing to spots on the corpsman’s map. The south and north flanks can be covered by the party, but I leave the discretion to them.”

“Sir, yes sir,” he said before going for the PA system. “Charlie Delta squads one and two report to the Command Center.”

Soon after, around fifteen people, male and female, all stood at attention. “We have a Covenant reading. Your orders are to investigate and only engage if you are spotted and the threat is deemed hostile, understood?”

“Sir, yes sir!” they all replied in unison before making headway to the armory and grabbing their gear. Without much conversation, they loaded up and headed out to investigate.

  
  


In all of the times Sebastian was trapped in a small space, he at least _knew_ what buttons to push and how to get out of there. In this Covenant pod, all the buttons were foreign and oddly place, so naturally, he pressed all of the ones he could at least make out before the sound of hissing and the front cover popped off. Sebastian had to squint in order to see, the sun of all things was blinding him. Sebastian stumbled out of the pod before going to his knees. His head was spinning and he needed to get his priorities straight. He was going to pass out soon.

Sebastian felt pressure in his head, everything was swarming through his head, he was struggling to remember what had just transpired, but one goal was brought to mind. He had to find her. He had to find them and make sure they were alright. Traveler only knows what Dove is going through, even what Faye is going through.

Once he stood up, he willed himself to go forward and he would not stop until he could find them or at least get back to them before he actually drops dead. He must have lost focus before he stumbled again, and caught himself. His mind felt like soup. A soup that could leak out if given the chance.

He didn’t even realize that he had fallen over until he felt his helmet hit the ground. His vision blurred and he slumped and he just knew he was not in any sort of condition to even move; much less stand. If he couldn’t even walk, how could he even know where to search?

A voice was heard and it was muffled but he could make out, “Do we know anyone by that name?”

“I’ve already run a search, no matches, so whoever it is, this person needs to find them,” and it was then that Sebastian had realized he was mumbling ‘Faye’ constantly.

Right before his vision failed him, he felt hands under his arm, and stump, and legs and then he felt himself being lifted and taken away. He wanted to fight but his body demanded rest and his whole being slumped to the side, letting his vision finally blackout.

  
  
  


**Sebastian meeting with the other marines**

In all of the times Sebastian was trapped in a small space, he at least _knew_ what buttons to push and how to get out of there. In this Covenant pod, all the buttons were foreign and oddly place, so naturally, he pressed all of the ones he could at least make out before the sound of hissing and the front cover popped off. Sebastian had to squint in order to see, the sun of all things was blinding him. Sebastian stumbled out of the pod before going to his knees. His head was spinning and he needed to get his priorities straight.

“Why can’t I remember what happened on the ship? I remember going to the bridge and then it was a blank and then I was in the pod,” he said to himself. “Now, I’m here.” Sebastian stood up slowly before taking in his surroundings. Mountains to a majority of his left and right and behind him was a hilly area. _Where am I?_

Checking to make sure his knives are on him, he began walking. If this is unknown territory, _why do I feel like I’m being watched?_ “You know,” he shouted, “I prefer to talk face to face.” To prove his point, he put away his knife and pulled off his helmet, which was more difficult with one hand. He handled his helmet while multiple UNSC personal, or at least he thinks it’s UNSC personal; they came into view, and he realized they had him surrounded. He pushed his cloak down as he waited for them to come to him.

“Where did you come from,” one of the troopers said to him, quite harshly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “I don’t answer to you. I answer to Noble Team.” Which made all of them step back

“You’re serious?” and to Sebastian’s ears, it sounded like they were mocking him.

“Don’t believe me, radio Noble One and ask him if he was missing someone. I do believe Noble Six has something of mine,” his tone took a dark turn and was close to snapping. His eyes were burning now, meaning he still has to give and take with the Void. He groaned as shut his eyes.

During this time, they were radioing back to Dispatch and see if this person’s story and the claim was true. Reaching through multiple channels, the claim was true, they were missing him, the description matched. “Holy shit, he’s telling the truth.

  
  
  


**Chapter 21: Elevator scene**

“My mentor had seen the Great Disaster, he was there when he watched friends and ole ‘war buddies’ die right in front of him, in violent and unmerciful ways. Thankfully, with his third life, his memories about it are hazy, but the survivors weren’t the same. No one was.” He sighed, weapon at the ready, knife in hand as he stepped out of the elevator; Faye followed while he spoke, “I asked him once what he felt, and he said, ‘a feeling of dread that wrapped me in a vice grip and slowly collapsed like a cocoon.’ It wasn’t the best few weeks after that. We never did figure out how many died that day, but the number of Guardians were severely low in the following months.”

Faye stopped and asked, “Were you there then?”

“Thankfully no, I arrived two days after everyone came back. I didn’t have the guts to ask anyone what happened, at least, not up until thirty years ago.

  
  


**Chapter 22: After Kat’s ‘Death’ scene:**

After they got inside the bunker and the door shut, Kat held the back of his neck to slow the bleeding, “Thank you,” she said.

He nodded in confirmation but tried to make everyone go away. _“Leave him,”_ Dove’s voice said aloud, seeming to get his point across.

“What?” Faye’s voice was stern. Most importantly, she was upset. It wasn’t really hard to figure out why.

_“I can’t close the wound when he’s bleeding as heavily as he is. The round went through and through and while that normally isn’t as bad; the round sliced his superior vena cava_ _vein, which if you aren’t informed-”_

“Is where all the blood from your face, brain, and neck flows down to go back to the heart,” Faye finished. “He’s going to bleed out, no matter what.”

_“You forget, Madame Spartan, that_ I _can bring him back. However, it would be easier if Ghe was actually dead, instead of suffering,”_ Dove’s voice was firm, unwavering in her decree, the implications were purposefully not hidden.

Noble Team and even some civilians in the background were shocked. “Damn, that’s cold, even for you,” Emile’s voice carried over to her.

_“Don’t look at me, Sebastian is the one who said it to me. I’m merely the messenger,”_ Dove said as the sounds of Sebastian choking on his own blood got louder. _“That’s going to be fun to clean.”_

Sebastian took out a knife and held it out to Faye. _Why was he asking me?_ “Dove?”

_“He says it will be your payback for his earlier stunt,”_ Dove said apologetically. Faye, however, didn’t want to kill the person she has the most emotional attachment to. She knows that he can come back, but she doesn’t want his blood on her hands. There was enough of it already.

Seeing her hesitation, Sebastian turned the knife on himself and thrusted it into his heart, his body slacking instantly. When his body slid to the ground, leaning against the wall, _“Alright, one of you pull out the knife and he’ll be back up in the next fifteen seconds.”_

  
  


**Chapter 23: Bulkhead scene**

“By the Traveler, what were you thinking?! That was the most idiotic thing I’ve ever seen! You could have been killed! You know what that would have left him with?” she paused, her shell right in Faye’s visor, _“Nothing.”_ Everyone stopped. Dove didn’t move away from the Spartan’s visor, her optic the brightest red she’s ever seen. “Would it have been worth it?”

Silence. No one spoke. Noble Team made the smart decision to leave but the sound of retreating footsteps drew Faye’s attention away, “Eyes on me, Madame Spartan,” Dove commanded. “Was it worth it? He would have been up in a few moments because I can revive him in a matter of seconds, tell me why you risked your life.”

Faye’s mouth opened and closed, tongue twisted, no words were making it past her lips. “I-I don’t know.”

“You _do_ know, but you won’t admit it? Why would you do something that only he would do? Do you hear me? I can bring him back if he dies, but not _you_. Do you understand me? So, I’ll ask again, why would you risk your life, and his heart?”

_His heart?_ Realization dawned on her. She turned to see him out cold for the moment, but he was breathing.

“Answer me. Why?” Dove pressed. “You knew what he could do, you know what he is capable of. So why risk it all for a daring rescue?” Faye was beginning to stew, reaching her boiling point.

Her gun was in her hand and up against the shell. Dove was unfazed, “Do it, and he’ll never forgive you. He will cast you aside and then die right before your eyes. Then what will you do? If you pull the trigger, then what would your rescue mean? _Nothing_ , Faye. It would be worth _nothing._ ” Faye didn’t know that Dove could be so... cruel.

Faye’s hand shook, unsure of what to do next. All of her training, all of her instincts, worthless at the moment. In any other situation, she would be able to pull the trigger, so why can’t she? _Oh how far I’ve fallen._

“Tell me why you can’t do it,” Dove’s voice was now soft, but her optic was still red. “Tell me why you can’t pull the trigger?”

“Because…” Faye trailed off. Her heart beating faster at what she was trying to say.

“Don’t stop there. Finish the sentence. If you can’t, then pull the trigger,” Dove said, back to the uncaring version.

“Because I… I…” the Spartan’s words failed her again.

“Because you…” Dove looked right at her, pretending the visor didn’t even exist. “Come on, a simple sentence shouldn’t be _that_ difficult,” Dove chided. 

“Because I’m in love with him!” Faye screamed, finally breaking down.

Dove backed off, “And so it is revealed. You finally said the one thing that has been plaguing you since our first visit to Sword Base, since the briefing.”

“How…”

Dove scoffed, “I analyze everything, Faye. Even you. I could see the changes in your behavioral patterns, subtle, but ever-present.”

Faye shook her head vigorously, “But I… I never said anything directly to him.”

Dove giggled, “Actions speak louder than words, my dear Faye. You’ll be happy to know that he will return your feelings ten-fold if you let him.”

Faye stopped. It all makes sense now. “H-He does? He’s never actually said it.”

“Of course, my dear Faye, he was smitten with you from the very start but didn’t realize it until later. As did you,” Dove pointed out, her optic fading back to the blue it always has been.

“He’s in love with me? A monster. A soulless Spartan?” Faye whispered, insecure.

Dove tsked, “You don’t know Sebastian like I do. He sees something in you that you don’t.”

**Chapter 24: Agent Rice’s Vendetta Declaration.**

  
  


Agent Rice was monitoring Noble Team’s beacons and that was when he noticed that the Commander’s vitals flatlined. While it should pain him that another Spartan has died, he couldn’t really care less. They were expendable, as was the entire Spartan-III program.

However, his focus remained on Guardian Seven, or ‘Sebastian’, as his name is said to be. Rice thought it was an alias of some kind, to hide who he truly was; a threat to Humanity. For all Rice knows, he doesn’t believe that he would save Humanity. Rice finds it completely impossible that he would. The ONI agent believes that this seventh member of Noble will turn on his fellow companions in order to help their enemies. The Covenant. Those alien bastards.

With a single gesture to one of his subordinates, his ship was to be prepared and rendezvous in the shipyard in Asźod to intercept him before he could turn. Agent Rice smiled maliciously at his monitor. He wanted Sebastian to pay for his crimes, and for his humiliation, just as an added bonus. Without the Commander to defend him, there would _be_ no one to defend him now from the long arm of the law. Justice would finally be served.

While the thought of him not being a traitor did cross his mind, there were too many things to be considered. Showing up out of the blue, getting close with Noble Team, a survivor of missions that would have normally killed Marines within the first ten minutes. There was also something about his _extraterrestrial_ abilities that just didn’t sit right in the Agent’s blood. It screamed alien and if anything was alien, it didn’t have the right to be considered human, and that was that.

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

A lone Female Titan strolled up to the Hunter leaning over the Tower railing. The Hunter said nothing. The Titan said nothing. It was awkward. “Are you Sebastian Rutherford?” The Titan asked.

Sebastian knew he was sort of a ‘hot topic’ since he was gone for so long, so unless this person was resurrected yesterday, why would they be asking. Deciding to not be a dick, he responded in a bored monotone, “Yep. That’s me, what do you want?” In all honesty, he was bored with this conversation. Bored of life in general, not that he’ll say that to anyone.

“Well, it would help if you looked at me before getting all snappy,” they commented.

Sebastian’s Light flared as he tensed, Solar and Void coming around his form, “Three seconds to leave before I defenestrate you over the side of the Tower.”

“Look at me, Seven!” they shouted, which made Sebastian pause and finally look at them.

…  _ That’s impossible. _ “Who the fuck are you and where did you get that?!” he asked as he grabbed the chest plate and brought them closer.

“Me?” The Titan asked, “I’ve always had this since I was fifteen. It was made for me.”

“Who the hell are you? No one else knows about it…” he trailed off, as his eyes were beginning to connect the dots… In a small voice, weaker than he ever thought it could be, his grip slacking “Faye?” With a small nod, Sebastian was relieved and pulled her close, not giving a single fuck. “Please tell me this isn’t a joke and this is not a figment of my imagination?”

“I’m here, Seven,” the words floated into his ears and that was what broke him. He clung to her and she supported his weight, slowly pulling him off to a secluded area. No one else needs to see this. The Titan pulled off their helmet and it was revealed to be the same face, the same eyes, the same lips that Sebastian remembers.

“How do I know you’re not a fake?” Sebastian asked through his tears. “If you are, I’ll kill you,” he threatened. “Tell me something only I or Dove told you.”

“The time you nose-dived at an event called ‘SRL’? Details are fuzzy, but I specifically remember that bit. I remember laughing about it,” she said, unfazed by his threat. It would be a pointless one anyway. She was here. She wasn’t going anywhere.

Sebastian wiped his eyes and looked right at her, “Dove, I thought you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

_ “In my defense, she needed to laugh,” _ Dove quipped.

“While she told me, I might as well tell you, I’ve been here for six months or so, getting my bearings,” Faye reluctantly admitted.

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Sebastian asked, crestfallen that she didn’t come to see him.

“Well, we did, but that was the kick-off to my memories, mostly, returning,” she admitted.

Sebastian put the pieces together, “So that was you who visited me?” Faye nodding was his answer. He opened the pouch where her dog tags resided and held them out, “Then these belong to you, Faye. I don’t know how you slipped them to me, but they are yours.” Faye reached her hand out, fingertips gingerly stroking the tag and chain. Then, her memory flashed, slowly losing her balance. “Oh shit, didn’t think about memory flashes. Dove, my room, now!”

They were both gone in a flash. No evidence to be seen. Once they arrived in his room, he set her down before admiring her face, just for a second. He missed her dearly over these past months. His heart never felt fuller, his smile never felt more genuine. It was all thanks to her. “Dove, do you have some sort of explanation why she passed out, besides the obvious?”

A new voice cut in, _ “She doesn’t, but I do.” _

“Ghost?” Sebastian said, shocked, but not surprised. At least, until it appeared. It was wearing Dove’s shell. “Okay, explain. Now. First, tell me your name, if you have one, then begin explaining.”

“The name is Eve. To put this bluntly, this isn’t the first time we met.” Which brought confusion to Sebastian’s face. “Let me start from the beginning…”

**Post Eve’s Explanation**

Sebastian sat in open-mouthed shock, blinking rapidly. That was until he rushed out the door, hellbent on getting an answer. He stormed his way to the Hall, and he was going to get answers. While he was somewhat filled in, he was still missing pieces to the overall puzzle. 

He calmly walked through the Courtyard, but other Guardians knew he was sauntering in with a purpose and they parted the way. His steps were with a purpose. It was something that he needed to know. He walked by Lord Shaxx and Arcite, not bothering to greet the old Warlord. He burst into the Hall of Guardians Vanguard room, where all three of them were standing next to the Vanguard. “You have five seconds to explain, Kaz.”

“Oh, so you know?” A knife was whipped right at Kaz’s face, but he caught just before it reached his face. “Really? I taught you that.” He sighed, “Yes, I knew. When was I supposed to tell you? If I did, you wouldn’t have believed me, called me a liar, and pushed all off us away. You still did to some extent, but how else were we supposed to go about it. You have a streak of stubbornness to you, rivaling a certain someone.”

“Watch it,” Verra said, narrowing her eyes at Kaz. Cayde chuckled.

“Wasn’t talking about you sweetie,” he said endearingly. Then, he turned back to Sebastian, walking towards him handing him his knife back. “So, are you going to try talking instead?”

All the tension in his shoulders went away and he slacked into Kaz’s awaiting arms. “Why did you hide it from me?”

Senea’s gentle voice spoke, “Tell me, would you have believed that she was back in the first week?” Sebastian shook his head no. “Then you must understand that we never wanted to hide it from you. We genuinely thought she would have shown herself in the first month.”

“I know, just another question, how did I get back here? Like  _ here? _ ” the youngest Hunter of three in the room asked.

Commander Zavala’s voice cut in, “That is something I was hoping you could tell us, Hunter.”

Offhandedly, Sebastian muttered, “I have a name too, you know?” Kaz chuckled, as did Cayde. Ikora rolled her eyes. Senea and Verra stifled their giggles. “If I knew, I would have told them. Dove doesn’t know, neither does Eve.”

“Eve?” Senea questioned.

“Faye’s,” Sebastian supplied. “Also, you really thought it was some sort of mistake?” there was no hint of accusation, but playfulness.

“Hey, I apologized for that!” Senea pouted. Sebastian smiled lightly, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I believe I may be able to help with your predicament,” a new voice came from the hall.

“Speaker,” the Vanguard said in unison. Commander Zavala took over, “Close the door, everyone else, out.” There was no room for argument in his tone.

“Do not forget me!” Sebastian perked up when he heard the voice. The last person slipped in right before the doors shut.

“Speaker, you were saying?” Kaz said, giving Sebastian a push to stand near Faye.

Once he was next to her, “When did you wake up?”

“Minutes ago, just listen, Seven,” she playfully chided.

“The Traveler spoke to me, telling me of its deeds, and what I needed to do. They warned me that one of our own was missing and a second would be joining the Guardians. There was not much time for me to waste. The Traveler demanded that they are brought back to us. To come home,” the Speaker said, somewhat cryptically.

Dove made her appearance, as she goes anywhere and everywhere with her Guardian, “So is that what that bright light was?”

“Yes, Ghost Dove. The Traveler, in lack of a better term, ‘plucked’ you from that world and returned you here, separately,” the Speaker confirmed. “For reasons beyond my own understanding, the Traveler wanted you two to be together.”

Sebastian thought back to his interaction with the Traveler and got a goofy smile as he looked to Faye.  _ I know why, and I can’t thank them enough. _ He let the explanation be left in the air. He would rather keep that portion a secret. As simple as the explanation was, it made sense. However, another lingering question happened, “Hey, Senea, where’s her Hammer?”

The door opened and it looked like lab assistants wheeled in the massive weapon. Faye’s eyes lit up as she greedily yanked it off the stand and put it on her back. “Never touch it again, you hear me?”

“Fine, but come on, what if we could make these and those Swords? That would be awesome!” Senea cheered. It was infectious as Sebastian laughed and stared lovingly at Faye. His heart was mending, but the thing was, he didn’t have to hide it anymore.

Sebastian grabbed the sword off his belt and ignited it, “Well, Six, should we go? We have a lot to talk about.” The teasing tone was overly obvious.

“Don’t be mad if you lose,” she teased right back.

“Who said anything about losing? I just want to spend time with you,” he clinked the Sword close to the Hammer. “Plus, maybe we can see if we can retrofit these to other Guardians, if they learn how to handle them.”

“Who said you could handle it?” she said, grinning like a fool.  _ This version of her was so carefree, was this the side of her that came before her career? _

“My defense, I killed the thing that had it and kept it with me. Plus, it’s badass. Plus, what are you going to do about your armor?” Sebastian asked, dragging Faye out of the Hall, with everyone else smiling at them.

“Well, it was upgraded, remember? I want to keep it, plus, yours looks nice. I wonder what you look like out of it…” Faye purred.  _ Definitely the before version. _ Sebastian stood shocked ignoring the laughing from behind him,

“Don’t make me take you up on that!” he yelled running after her. Faye giggled and started running as well. They made their way around the Tower, laughing, screaming, and everyone knew that Sebastian Rutherford would be fine, as long as he had Faye Lockhart by his side.

When they were out of earshot, Kaz said, “Well, he deserves happiness. How long before they start going at it?”

Senea grimaced, “I don’t need to hear that!”

“I wasn’t implying anything, sister. I was merely asking how long it would take them to get into an argument?” Kaz defended with a shit-eating grin.

“Give them a week,” Verra said. “Plus, do you think she’s good for our son?” she had to know, of course. She wants the best for him.

“Oh please, Verra. Did you hear him on the way back, six months ago? He mumbled his praises and her name loads of time, plus we saw their interactions. They were made for each other. To top it all off, they are smitten with each other. Let’s just face it, they get to experience a high that everyone else does.”

A pause.

“A Chance Beyond Reality.”


End file.
